


Lessons in the Code

by whythokylo (OpalElephant)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalElephant/pseuds/whythokylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme prompt: Rey agrees to let Kylo Ren take her on as an apprentice. It turns out his Force training also includes sexual "training".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in the Code

“ _ You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force!”  _ he shouts over the yowling of their lightsabers as they spit and grind together. His black eyes glow hellish red, and Rey can't imagine anything more horrifying than letting herself sink to his level. She leaves him bleeding in the snow with her answer written all over his face. 

 

As it turns out though, she reconsiders - because when she finds Luke, he turns her away. His face is lined with age and his shoulders droop under the memory of the tragic fate of his other students when he lets her down, but the bitter disappointment creeps in anyway.

 

And with it, Kylo Ren.

 

He lingers in her thoughts, and Rey knows it's more than a memory. Something happened when their minds touched, some kind of bond was forged, and when she tentatively calls to him he hears her.

 

He hears her and he responds, pleased by her curiosity.

 

_ What exactly can you teach me?  _ She asks.

 

_ Everything _ . His consciousness glides alongside hers, rubbing like a cat.  _ Anything _ .

 

It's pathetically easy to arrange; the Resistance trusts her implicitly, and she has her own little cruiser for personal use. They arrange a time and place, and Rey tries not to feel too guilty when she visits a still-comatose Finn in medical, kissing his forehead before she goes.

 

She's doing this for him, after all. For all of them. Someday they'll understand.

 

Upon arrival on the small neutral zone planet, Rey is alone. She waits for two days before angrily preparing to leave, apparently having been stood up.

 

It's when she turns her back to take down her tent that she suddenly can't move, gripped by invisible bonds.

 

“Your first lesson,” his voice, dulcet and deceptively soft even through the filter of his mask, “is to never turn your back on your enemy.”

 

Rey grits her teeth and flexes her own abilities, but he outclasses her. The best she can manage is to turn her head enough to glare from the corner of her eye. Kylo Ren stands several paces away, cloaked all in black, and even though his face is hidden she can tell he's enjoying watching her squirm. 

 

“I thought you meant to become my teacher.”

 

He comes closer and takes advantage of her immobility to toy with a wisp of hair by her ear. “The two are not mutually exclusive.”

 

With that his spell is broken, and Rey sucks in a breath and swats him away.

 

The first few nights are hard on her. She's fully aware of how dangerous he is, and waiting for the other shoe to drop keeps her from sleeping - but he does nothing except meditate and snark at her, until one day she finally snaps.

 

The Force obeys her unspoken command and knocks him back, not far, just enough to shut him up. For a second she holds her breath, terrified, but instead of blowing up he  _ laughs _ .

 

“There! You see? Your anger isn't something to suppress - it's fuel,” he commends. “Use it.”

 

They don't get much further than that before they both have to leave, and when he asks if she wants to continue she only hesitates a moment before saying yes.

 

Kylo Ren stands before her as they prepare to part ways, his mask tucked under his arm. He's so near she can count the boyish freckles on his nose and cheeks, cut through by a dusky rose-colored scar. 

 

“Until next time,” he says, quietly, and she nods and averts her gaze. His stare is too intent.

 

***

 

The next time he summons her she can't come right away, not without raising some eyebrows. He doesn't take it well.

 

_ You're  _ **_my_ ** _ Padawan _ , he insists, and in his heightened emotional state she can sense his anxiety that she's changed her mind.

 

_ I need more time! I can't just leave without a good reason, especially by myself. _

 

_ Find a way _ . He cuts the connection after that, but she can still feel him seething. Not for the first time she questions the wisdom behind meeting with him - will he hurt her for disobeying his instructions? 

 

And not for the first time she feels resentment for Luke Skywalker, because his rejection has put her in this position.

 

She does indeed manage to leave the base unaccompanied, and as she navigates her cruiser towards him she mentally starts keeping a tally of how many times she can do this before someone catches on. 

 

Kylo Ren is there, waiting when she arrives, and she's barely stepped off the gangplank when he raises his lightsaber and thumbs it on. Rey balks, eyes wide, but he doesn't attack. 

 

“Arm yourself!” He barks, clearly in a mood. She fumbles at her belt and raises the blue lightsaber given to her by Maz and refused by Luke, and doesn't miss the way his shoulders tense at the sight of it. She knows he thinks it's his by rights, but she's not about to just hand it over.

 

Then he lunges at her, and she no longer has time to think of anything except blocking his strikes. Kylo Ren swings like he's trying to kill her but pulls his blows once or twice to avoid actually doing so, and Rey realizes this is another lesson - and probably also a petty means of punishing her, too.

 

He doesn't stop until they're both heaving and drenched in sweat, and Rey nearly clips his thigh with her blade. Throwing his shoulder forward he knocks her off her feet, sending the lightsaber flying from her hand and into the dirt.

 

Smug, he stands over her and extinguishes his blade. The servomotors in his helmet whirr and hiss as he unseals it and carelessly tosses it aside so he can smirk at her properly.

 

“Do you yield?”

 

Rey spots the opening in his defense and uses it to hook her leg behind his knee. The sound he makes as he falls is almost worth the pain when his weight crashes into her, all sharp elbows and surprisingly solid muscle. 

 

Suddenly Kylo Ren’s nose is inches from hers, his breath hot on her face, and they stare at one another for a split second before their fight resumes - this time as a wrestling match.

 

He's bigger, but she's plenty strong in her own right. They strain and claw at one another in the dirt like animals, teeth bared, legs locking and flailing as they roll and twist and try to gain the upper hand. Rey scoots up and locks her thighs around his waist, hurling all her weight into flipping him on his back.

 

Kylo Ren goes still beneath her, his long, strangely handsome face red with exertion, and from her seat astride him Rey discovers something else: he's  _ hard _ .

 

She flushes and goes to clamber off him, and can't contain a squeak when his hands settle on her hips and hold her there a moment.

 

“Learn from this,” he growls, glaring at her even as he subtly shifts beneath her. He doesn't elaborate, not that she needs him to.

 

Rey nods like her neck's a spring, mortified, and he releases her. She scrambles back and busies herself with digging out her waterskin, splashing the dust and grime and heady flush from her cheeks. Of course the Dark side would employ methods unthinkable to the Jedi, but this…

 

From the corner of her eye she watches him as he strides over to his corner of their makeshift camp. He unscrews the cap on his canteen, take a few deep pulls, then upends the rest over his head. Kylo Ren’s inky black hair plasters itself to his scalp and neck, and a few droplets run over his nose and down his chin. 

  
Then he turns and catches her eye, and something passes between them that she has no name for. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Second bit coming soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
